Peter (Peter)
Peter Armstrong is the main character from Peter's Journey Pre-Apocalypse Northern Ireland Almost nothing is known about Peter's life prior to the outbreak. It is known that he lived in Belfast and had a little brother called Jonny, he also new basic survival methods and aslo new how to work a gun. Post-Apocalypse Volume 1 Peter is the leader of the Neighborhood survivors and brother to Jonny and Henry, when the group are deciding on where to go in the first Issue Peter is seen along with others (Ben, Scott, Ben and Ross) on where to go, after a while they decide to go to the Mourn Mountains. Peter is later seen traveling to the Church with the other survivors, there he is seen relieved that his friends are still alive, with the exception of James, when the gunshot goes off Peter is seen as a calm person and instructs his group to secure the church. When they all leave to go to the school to get the guns Peter drives the RV. While at the school Peter is separated from the others during a walker attack, he along with two others find another group of survivors (Jean, Sam and Jim) there he invites them to join in their survival against the walkers. When the group of Survivors, lead by Peter move to the Mourns. When they get there they are all assigned a job by Peter, as the days go on Peter and others go an investigate a screaming sound from the forest, as they find it was Caroline as a walker, Peter (unbeknown that you don’t have to be bitten to turn) was nearly killed by an undead Caroline, but saved at the last minute by Scott. Volume 2 With the revelation of the virus starting to ‘hit home’ to the survivors Peter trains them up by securing the area more, getting Jamie to put a security system up, Peter, Jamie, Shannon and Jean go on a supply run into the town, as they get the food and go back to camp they find it being attacked by a herd of walkers, with them fighting their way back to the cottage. When they get back to the cottage to see a dead Jim they fight the remaining walkers, as they did though more kept coming, Peter had to make a decision to leave the camp, but in doing so losing three members of the group. As they left the Mornes they come across a safe house with people in it and stay the night. A few days later they chose to head to the East with the other survivors that let them stay in their home. Volume 3 Peter and the others get ready for their long Journey ahead of them, on the way though they come across difficult solutions, turning back a lot of the time. When Patrick attacks Peter he is given a difficult dilemma within the group of what to do with him, later leading him to send him on his way without any food or any weapons. The group then journey onwards to the East. Peter then brings the group to East Down Yaught Club, were they find more survivors, Peter rests for a while and then the groups all go out for a daytrip, where they are faced with humans who try to kill them, the group retaliate but are forced to flee the Island, losing Kerry, Peter saddened by her death doesn’t do much for the rest of the week, until he loses his girlfriend Jean as she commits suicide, saddening Peter even more. When the attack on the EDYC occurs at the end of the Volume Peter drive the bike, killing walkers as he goes, he then evacuates the area saving Jess along the way. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of Zombies * Susan (after Reanimation) * Katy (after Reanimation) * Bandits * Barry (Before Reanimation) Appearance Peter is a tall 18 year old, and is average build, has short blond hair and is well dressed. Personality Peter is a kind, caring and thoughtful eighteen year old, he loves his friends and family, before the apocalypse he was a shy boy and never took charge, until this happened. Relationships Jess Peter and Jess where good friends before the outbreak happened and they went to the cadets together, when they reunited again they talked and were still on good terms. When the walkers attacked the boat club Jess was saved by Peter on the bike, they later formed an even closer friendship over the winter months, now Peter and Jess had sex one afternoon before the attack on the Estate. Jean Peter first meets Jean when she along with Jim and Sam save some of Peter's group from the walkers that were chasing them in the school. He later develops feeling for her from when he saves her from a walker that got Jean to the ground, he then asks Jim about her feeling towards Peter, which he says that she does have feeling for him, later the pair kiss, he continues to love Jean. When Jim Dies during an attack in the Mourns Jean keeps her distance from Peter and the pair rarely talk, when Jean commits suicide Peter is heartbroken. Jonny Peter is Jonny's older brother, they always got on and ever since the apocalypse has occurred Peter has always made sure that Jonny was safe, Peter made sure that Jonny was always kept safe from the walkers, and was relieved that he was still alive after the walker attack at the boat club, In the end of volume 4 Jonny dies, Peter is heartbroken and doesn’t leave his body. Henry Peter was a carrying older brother who loved Henry and always wanted best for him, when the camp get under attack he makes sure that Henry is safe, later on in issue 11 he can be seen reassuring Henry that the walkers won't find them for a while. Peter was sad when he got separated from Henry over the winter months; though he still is separated he seems to keep hope that he is still alive. Ben Peter and Ben went to school together however they never really got on, after a while they stopped talking, when the apocalypose happpened they grew closer and grew to work together more. Scott Peter and Scott have been best friends since they were very young, this new world has brought them even closer, as they look out for eachother but also the rest of the group. Rhys When Rhys lets the group go into their house after they've just fleed the Mornes Peter and the others where very greatful. * Peter's gun is a .357 Magnum. * Peter's melee weapon is a Machete and a bow and arrow * Peter is the only character to appear in all of the issue to the present one (Issue 41) * Peter is the leader of the survivors. * Peter is the first known person in the series to kill a walker in his group * Peter was the former driver of the RV and is currently the driver of the bike (as of issue 10) * Peter is the only survivor to have had a girlfriend * Peter is one of the few Origional Survivors left, the others being ([[Scott (Peter)], Garry (Peter) and Henry (Peter)) Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Characters Category:Characters